


is that my top, pup?

by LucifersHitman



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bottom Stiles, Daddy Kink, Derek calls stiles Pup alot, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Scenting, Top Derek, posessiveness, prompt, slutty stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:  Hi! I'd really like to have Derek indulging in Stiles's Daddy kink and being really gentle but completely filthy about it, maybe some knotting a little humor too if you can? Then he looks after him afterwards! Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that my top, pup?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShakeThatCocktail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeThatCocktail/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Is that my top, pup?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344027) by [stihal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal)



> Hope you enjoy it honey!
> 
> UNBETA'D
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

"Is that my top, pup?"

Stiles licked his lips as he looked up from where he was burrowed into the pillows, smirking up at Derek through his lashes as the wolf prowled closer, shivering at the flash of red through those gorgeous multicolored eyes.

"Mmmhm, Got cold."

"So you thought you’d wear my clothes."

He grinned a little, pressing his face into the pillow and nodding laughing as the wolf huffed at his hip, strong hands grabbing at his tighs, wrenching him down the bed as Stiles yelped in surprise.

"You know what you wearing my things does to me, pup. Did you do it deliberately? Wanted to get me all fired up for you pretty boy?"

He swallowed, whining in his throat when coarse fingers dipped under the fabric, thumming over his skin as Derek dragged his stubble across Stiles’s collar bone, looming over him with hungry look. 

Fuck he loved how Derek looked turned on, flushed and open. 

Like he was something Derek just wanted to eat.

Stiles was 100% ready to be eaten, hell yes.

"Maybe, are you gonna punish me for it?"

He swallowed when Derek just flashed a wolfish grin, grabbing at the muscles of his thighs and wrenching them apart, settling comfortably between the teens legs as he dragged a rough tongue over smooth skin. 

"Yes."

He gasped when Derek pressed hot, wet kissed over his hardening cock, digging his fingers into the sheet under him as the wolf rumbled deep in his chest, tongue lapping and rolling just under the head, melting Stiles’s resolve as his spine arched mewling lightly.

"Oh G-god."

"Just Derek will do, pup. Are you going to apologize for taking my things?"

"N-No."

"No?"

He sucked in a breath when his world  span, grabbing for a pillow to bury his face into as Derek nipped at his ass cheeks, pulling them apart and exposing his twitching hole, trembling a little as his cock pulsed beneath him, scrunching his eyes shut when Derek blew a cold breath over his still swollen rim. 

"Oh!"

"There’s my pretty pup, fuck listen to how good you sound for me, still swollen down here pup, still wet from last night."

He moaned when thick fingers twisted into him, spearing him open, rubbing over his walls as Stiles pushed back into it, opening his legs a little wider with a desperate whimper.

"Feel good, pup? Think you can take it? Maybe I should stop, don’t want to ruin that tight little ass do I?"

And God he hiccuped when Derek pulled away, gasping out a sharp pleading. 

"No please, please daddy don’t stop!"

And God his cheeks flushed in humiliation, pressing his face into the pillow when Derek chuckled smugly behind him, tonguing wetly at his rim causing Stiles to jerk, crying out at the heated pleasure heading straight to his cock. 

"Beg me pup, beg me for my cock."

And fuck did he, rocking back onto Derek’s mouth as his tongue probed deeper, dipping in and out and in and out and twirling and sucking until Stiles was a babbling mess under him, jerking and trembling when Derek pushed two fingers in alongside that amazing muscle, stretching it to allow him further entry. 

"Please! Please daddy, please fuck me, ‘m sorry, ‘m sorry I’ll be good I promise, I’ll be so good just please, please gimme your cock!"

He sobbed softly as Derek pulled away, manhandling him so that Stiles was spread out on his back, arms flung above his head and legs forced apart, open and pliant like an offering to the wolf as Derek snarled down at him.

"Your going to take my knot pretty pup? Want me to fill you so good and stuffed that your leaking with my cum?"

He nodded eagerly, fingers clenching, spreading his legs a little further and canting his hips up in display, panting hard as his cheeks flushed, staring up at his growling mate.

"So fucking desperate for it, look at how wet and gaping you are."

"All for you d-daddy please, p-please -"

"Hush pup, I’ll make you feel so good, wrap your legs about my waist and grab onto that headboard, move your hands and I stop."

He clicked his tongue to hide his whine, scrambling to comply, fingers hurting a little from the death grip he gave the metal frame, tightening his hold on Derek’s waist as his mate lubed up his cock and crawled over him, muscles wound tight, fists placed to either-side of Stiles’s head as he guided his cock in. 

Fuck it felt so good being forced open around Derek’s shaft, feeling him pulsing and twitching inside his body as Derek bottomed out in one hard thrust, grinding his hips in maddening circles against Stiles prostate so that the teen arched up, chest flushed with Derek’s and wailed throwing his head back, baring it to him.

Derek roared, claws nipping at Stiles’s hips as Derek dragged him down onto his cock, slamming deeper and deeper with each punishing thrust, balls slapping wetly against Stiles ass, the air hot and heavy around them as Stiles’s lips fell apart, accepting the bruising kisses that Derek pressed to them with blessed out little groans. 

"You’re gonna cum from just this, pup, just Daddy’s cock in your slutty little hole, do you understand? Your gonna cum screaming my name, only my name because you’re  _mine._ ”

And Stiles did, toes curling with the force of his orgasm as his cock twitched on his stomach, hot strings of cum coating his stomach and hitting his chin, his throat tight around the cry. He could feel Derek’s knot stretching his rim, locking them together as he clenched around it.

“ _Daddy!”_

Derek came with a howl, sinking his teeth into the teens shoulder, hips stuttering before pressing flush to his own, cock throbbing violently inside him as the wolf marked him up, rolling his hips almost lazily, cum dripping over Stiles’s balls and down his thighs as they both rode high. 

It took a while for him to come back down again, easing his hands away from the headboard to the sensation of Derek gently cleaning him off with a cloth, fingers running soothingly through his hair as his mate tossed it aside, rolling them away from the wet spot, curling warmly about his side, knot tugging gently at Stiles’s rim dragging a lazy moan from him.

"Are you okay?"

"M, ‘s’good. Feel’s good. Wear top mo’ften."

He smiled sleepily when Derek snorted, pulling said material up and over his head so that they were naked and sated and wrapped in eachother, rubbing his cheek against Stile’s affectionately. 

"Huggie wolf."

"Go to sleep, Stiles."

And he did, for once, do as he was told. Arms wrapped about Derek as possessive then as Derek had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS


End file.
